Shower
by NeonFlower
Summary: Monet just wanted to eat. (Yui/Tsukasa)


It had been one of those days where time wasn't on their hands. He had gone into the only bathroom the apartment had while she went out to get a cup of coffee. Monet, her pet cat, circled around her legs, meowing as he did.

"God, I hope he doesn't take all the hot water," She mumbled to herself, grabbing a coffee cup next to the coffee maker. Even on her teacher's and his vet paychecks, they had enough income to actually afford a small coffee machine. They still couldn't get out of this small apartment. Housed with only a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Therefore, there wasn't a lot of space.

Monet mewled again, rubbing against her legs. She smiled, leaning down and running her hand down his back. He loved being petted. However, that wasn't his real purpose of all the affection.

He was hungry god dammit.

She however, didn't notice his forwardness to feed him. He could only guess she was still half-asleep. She took another sip of her coffee then looked at the time. A small gasp escaped her lips.

School started in thirty minutes. In addition, she wasn't even close to being ready. Setting the cup of coffee on the counter, she quickly made her way over to the bathroom.

"Tsukasa! Would you hurry up! I have to leave soon!" She practically banged on the door. Monet slid under the table, peeking out from behind one of the legs.

"What was that?! I can't here you!" She could hear him yell from inside. She wasn't deaf, these doors weren't that thick. Groaning, she twisted the doorknob and went in. The steam was rather thick inside the bathroom, she could only growl at the fact that he was using all of the hot water.

"I said hurry up, I have to leave soon!" She repeated herself, crossing her arms over her chest. The curtains pulled back half way up, a soaking wet Tsukasa hiding his lower torso from her.

"Well if you're so eager to get out of here then just join me!" He replied, and she let out a noise of embarrassment. Her face immediately grew hot, a noticeable blush covering her face. Even with the steam making it a higher temperature, that didn't amount to the fact that he just asked her to shower with him.

Before she could speak against his suggestion, he had grabbed her and pulled her into the shower. She was still fully clothed, he pressed against his body as the water ran down them.

"T-Tsukasa! What do you think your doi- Mmph!" She didn't have time to finish when he pressed his lips against hers. They had only been dating for a few months, but never got intimate. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't find herself to. The hot water running down their bodies, the heat from his kiss made her heart flutter. With her distracted, he started stripping her, unbuttoning her top and slipping a hand out from the shower to drop the soaked shirt. Her shorts and any other wear soon followed.

Now that both were completely naked before each other, he broke from their kiss. Their eyes locked onto each other as they held each other. She felt herself flush.

"You sly dog," She remarked, and he smiled, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back.

"You know you love it," His voice was husky. Both leaned in again, pressing their lips together as they continued this act as old as time. The hot water only made things seem get much hotter for the both of them.

It wasn't long before noises started echoing around the bathroom. The sounds only increased in volume with each moment.

Monet wasn't happy though. Here he was promised he was going to be fed, and then she just disappears without a sight of that shining can. Stepping over to the door that they called the bathroom, it noticed it was cracked, and steam rolled out. His ear twitched, and he went up to the door. Slipping a paw in the crack, the door opened further, as well as the noises. The crack was just open wide enough for him to slip in.

When he entered inside, the noises were unbelievably loud. That annoyed him to know end. A sheet covered whatever the humans were doing... maybe fighting? Well, whatever it was, he didn't care for it much. He knew that water, his worst enemy, lay behind that sheet.

He meowed, but he wasn't heard. His whiskers twitched again, before looking up at the toilet next to the shower. Wiggling his butt, he lunged up onto the toilet's surface. Wet clothes were strewn atop the closed lid. Shaking off the water from his paws, he hopped onto the back of the toilet.

His back foot slipped from the smooth surface, and it landed on the handle. Suddenly, from underneath the lid below, the toilet flushed. Monet only tilted his head. Suddenly, loud shrieks filled the bathroom and hissed out, hopping off the toilet and slipping out the door.

Right in the middle of their act, the hot water turned cold, and they weren't expecting it.

"A-Ah... well... it... was fun when it lasted..." Tsukasa panted, smiling.

"Hm... it's okay... we can finish later on..." Yui breathed, laying her head on his shoulder as they regained their breath.

After turning off the shower, both wrapped towels around their bodies. To be honest, she was tired... but not anymore.

"Wait... why did you need to take a shower again?" Tsukasa spoke, and her head snapped up, realization dawning on her.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!" She exclaimed, quickly turning and slipping out of the bathroom to get dressed. He shook his head, smirking.

Monet was only more confused when his human slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. His ear twitched again.

He just wanted to eat. 


End file.
